forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Andrea }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Andrea }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Drea }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Peach (can change) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Teal (can change) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'9" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Brothers: Conrad & Eden }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: Eden, Phoenix, Ever, Guinevere }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Conrad, The School }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: DNA Manipulation }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Against School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: None }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Andrea is a mutant part of the Triplet project. Her DNA is unknown due to the fact the research on her was destroyed during her first escape from the school. She was created by Echoed Legends for the Mod Group on May 16, 2015. She is the sister of Eden and Conrad. Roleplay New Gen RP Andrea was introduced with her brother Eden as they looked for a place to stay for the night. Eventually, they chose to settle into a house that coincidentally, both Ever and Phoenix were staying at. Andrea snuck in through a window, stating that it was more fun that way, and encountered the other two in the living room as well as Guinevere who seemed to have had the same idea as the rest of them. After a brief argument, the group decided that it would be best if all of them found a different place to stay. Appearance She originally looks like her brothers but has used her mutation to change her appearance. She is mostly characterized with her just-past-shoulder-length peach colored hair and straight bangs that reach her eyes. At 5'9", she's taller than most girls but not exactly super tall. Andrea's eyes are a pale teal color, especially bright against her pale skin. Her form is very square, with a square jaw and lots of sharp edges. She has a chain ear cuff as well as one or two other ear piercings. Andrea is often seen wearing a colorful loose, long blouse and patterned leggings, along with a pair of converse shoes. Personality Andrea is a very confident person, walking like she has somewhere to go. She has a classic eye drawing personality. She is very prideful and likes to blow off anything insulting but really, her pride is sensitive. She enjoys messing with people, whether it be jokes or pranks. She enjoys a good laugh. Andrea's decision making skills closely resemble a squirrel crossing a busy street. She is adventurous and has practically no filter on what she will tell you. She is also mildly polite and strongly respects those who earns her admiration. Andrea is ethical and sometimes likes nothing more than to sit down with a book. Background Andrea, Conrad, and Eden taken from her family when they were six, as their parents were sending them off to their grandmother's. They were intercepted on the ride there, decided by the school to participate in their newest experiment, because they were triplets, only minutes apart, and almost identical, making them the perfect test subjects. The experiment was kept under wraps until they could decide whether or not the mutations actually worked. One day, any files on the project were deleted and/or burned, and three small figures were seen sneaking away from the school. It was pretty easy to guess who had escaped but there was no more information on the mutants and the scientists on the project, for some unknown reason, seemed to have disappeared (read: turned into chimpanzees). Andrea, Conrad, and Eden had been rogue for about five years and were eleven years old when they were surrounded by a school capture team. There it was revealed that Conrad had turned them in exchange for a paid job at the school and he personally captured his siblings. While Conrad was learning the ropes of the school, Andrea and Eden escaped together once more. Before they left, as a petty form of payback, they shaved his head as well as his eyebrows while he was sleeping and dropped him off in a cage. Conrad was embarrassed and was the laughing stock of the school until his hair grew back, swearing revenge. Andrea and Eden, on the other hand, did pretty well as escaped mutants and managed to throw off their brothers trail and gain a mostly managable life. Relationships Eden Eden is, without a doubt, her favorite brother. He has been the one to stick with her, unlike Conrad. She is shown to joke around with him often and challenge him to do new things. He is the only one that seems to be able to convince her out of doing anything stupid. The two interact together well but are described to be seen as if missing a part of them, AKA, Conrad. Still, Andrea is seen to ignore his advice at some points. She seems to drag Eden around with her everywhere they go but still always lets Eden have an option. Eden is the one she trusts the most out of anyone. Conrad Not much is known about her relationship with Conrad. She was surprised at his betrayal, suggesting that the two were previously close. Still, Andrea did not seem to mind pulling an embarrassing prank on him, showing as much compassion for him as he did when he captured her. Powers DNA Manipulation Andrea is able to manipulate both her and other people's DNA. She used this to change her appearance, possibly because she didn't want to look as much like her brothers, wanting to look more like an individual. She has also used this ability to change the whitecoats that were watching over her into chimpanzees when she was six. This animal she probably chose because she found it ironic, she was being tested on just like modern chimps. Flaws -Andrea is very over-confident and prideful. -Often, Andrea has nightmares about the school and fears capture. This is yet to show in roleplay. -Andrea has the habit of goofing off, not taking things seriously. Trivia *She is part of the Triplet Project with her brothers. *Andrea is the youngest out of her brothers. Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Mod Group